Resplandor de un amor
by Panquesito-decerezo
Summary: Sakura Haruno por accidente mata a los padres de sasuke Uchiha despertando en el odio pero con el tiempo crecera el amor?denle una oportunidad a mi primer fanfic n n
1. Perdicion

**Naruto no es mio es de kishimoto**

**resplandor de un amor**

**sakura haruno decendiente de un poderoso clan, por accidente mata a los padres de sasuke este obligandola a odiarla pero despues de saber la verdad surgira amor? **

**advertencias:muertes de personajes**

**nota del autor: espero les guste mi primer fic n_n y le den una oportunidad**

**t**

Capitulo 1 "perdicion"

La familia Haruno, unas de las familias más prestigiosas de konoha junto con el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyuga, sus poderes y sus líneas sucesoras se conocían antes por purificar predecir y renacer a las personas junto con sus ojos conocidos como Sakeigan un poder que controla y manipula a las personas y se apoderan de sus poderes junto con su alma si este llega a morir en manos de el poseedor de el Sakeigan.

-Mama por favor apúrate quiero llegar temprano a la academia hoy es mi primer día y tu estas demorando mucho –decía sakura haruno, una pequeña niña de cabellos rosado, ojos verdes y piel como la nieve

- hija espérame aun me tengo que pintar-decía nayeshko Haruno una hermosa mujer de 27 años cabello color naranja y ojos verdes puros poseedora del Sakeigan

-esta bien mama-dije esperando a que mi madre terminara de arreglarse

Pasaron 15 minutos y partimos de la mano a la academia de konoha.

Era mi primer día algo muy emocionante tanto como para los padres de los futuros ninjas ya que de eso dependería el futuro de muchas personas.

Mi padre y mi madre por venir del clan Haruno predijeron que en diez años vendría una gran guerra a lo que el hokage dijo que los niños de esa generación les tocarían así que nos prepararían ya que las predicciones de mis papas nunca fallan

-Mikoto que bueno que te encuentro-dijo nayeshko saludando a su amiga de toda la vida

-Nayeshko, como as estado te e extrañado mucho-decía Mikoto saludando cordialmente, una mujer de cabello oscuro ojos oscuros

-yo igual amiga-decía nayeshko con una gran sonrisa

-Mama ya podemos irnos-decía sasuke Uchiha unos de los futuros herederos del famoso clan uchiha

-jajá estos niños que solo quieren encajar kunais –decía Mikoto entre risas-Hola pequeña sakura como as estado-

-Bien gracias-conteste con una sonrisa muy elegante y cordial a la ocasión

-Hola sakura ahora si vamos a pelear-dijo sasuke retando a sakura ya que se conocían de años por parte de sus familias

-Claro que si sasuke –respondí con una gran cara de triunfo

Ambos comenzamos a correr directo Asia la academia.

Sasuke Uchiha mi mejor amigo de la infancia también heredero de su futuro clan. Conocido por el niño mas lindo de toda nuestra generación

-estos niños sin duda son muy amigos-dijo nayeshko viendo a ambos pelearse amigablemente

-si-respondió Mikoto-creo que seria genial si ambos terminan casándose –dijo ahora esto entre risas picaras

-no me imagino una combinación del Sharingan y Sakeigan –decía nayeshko con tono pervertido

-jajaja bueno al ver que ya ambos se metieron a la escuela es bueno saber que ya podemos irnos-decía con alivio Mikoto-que te parece si vas a mi casa y platicamos un poco Nayeshko

-Claro que si –respondió nayeshko

Ambas se fueron despidiéndose respectivamente de sus hijos y se marcharon

Mientras que por otro lado sasuke y sakura seguían jugando con pequeños kunais de juguete. Asta que alguien empujo a sakura

-Tsk miren quien esta aquí, la señorita soy mejor por mi clan y que-decía una niña de ojos perlas llamada hinata

-Hmp deja de molestarme hinata-dije seria y cortante

-no soporto que te tomes tanta importancia por ser del clan Haruno –decía hinata con celos en sus palabras

-basta hinata-dijo sasuke callándola fríamente

-Mis padres son los poseedores de esos poderes, yo todavía no puedo, además de que tu clan también es muy fuerte y conocido-dije para que sasuke no se molestara mas

-Claro que si, por que mi clan es mas fuerte que el tuyo –decía con algo de arrogancia en sus palabras

-Hinata deja de ser tan envidiosa con sakura-chan quieres-decía una niña rubia y de ojos azules muy linda llamada ino Yamanaka

-no es envidia es solo que mi padre dice que el clan haruno es torpe y quiere quedar igual que el hyuga –decía la pequeña niña de ojos perlas siendo ignorada

Sakura la ignoro por completo para correr asía su mejor amigo junto con sasuke

-Naruto-kun-grito sakura al ver a su amigo también de toda la infancia

-Sakura-chan, sasuke teme –decía naruto abrazándolos a los dos

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sasuke-kun-gritaron un montón de niñas escandalosas tirando a naruto y sakura que estaban a lado suyo

-Bien Bien ya todos tomen sus asientos que la clase esta por comenzar-dijo Iruka el profesor de la academia. Es un hombre alto nivel jounin cabello castaño y ojos oscuros.-este es su primer inicio como grandes shinobis así que quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes asta que se conviertan en genin

-Quiero que se vallan presentando –dijo esto y apunto a un chico de cabello castaño

-mi nombre es shikamaru nara tengo aburrimiento y esto es muy problemático-dijo shikamaru y se sento

A todos se les callo una gotita de la frente al escuchar eso

-mi nombre es shino abúrame mi familia es poseedoras en invocar a estos amiguitos-dijo y señalo a unos insectos los cuales las niñas comenzaron hacer un escándalo

-soy ino yamanaka tengo 7 años y soy amiga de sakura-chan-dijo esto y se sentó muy confiada

-soy naruto uzumaki deberas y futuro hokage, mis mejores amigos son sakura-chan y el teme de sasuke –dijo naruto parándose en la mesa

-bien naruto por favor siéntate-dijo iruka ya que conocía a naruto de toda su corta vida

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga soy la futura heredera del clan mas poderoso de la aldea-dijo esto a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo impresionados ya que era uno de los clanes mas fuertes y poderosos a lo que ella se sentó orgullosa

-mi nombre es sakura soy del clan haruno –dije esto tímidamente a lo que miles de personas comenzaron a hablar maravillas sobre mi clan

-Sakura eres muy linda-comenzaron a gritar algunos compañeros a lo que sasuke los fulminaba con la mirada

-Hmp mi nombre es sasuke uchiha –dijo esto y se sento a lo que miles de niñas se desmayaban al escuchar eso

-jaja parece que eres muy popular sasuke-kun-dije en susurro para que solo el escuchara

-tu igual sakura-chan-dijo sasuke con celos en sus palabras

-soy chouji akimichi tengo siete años y mi mejor amigo es shikamaru-dijo chouji comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas

-soy kiba inuzuka –dijo esto mas cortante que sasuke

Los demás siguieron presentándose sin ninguna importancia asta que por fin terminaron todos y comenzaron sus clases y sus entrenamientos

Terminamos el pesado dia de clases y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares

Sasuke y yo nos fuimos a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de nuestras casas así que decidimos pasar un rato como los viejos tiempos

-sasuke-kun quiero un helado-dije con capricho

-hmp-suspiro sasuke-de acuerdo sakura-chan

Ambos caminaron asia un pequeño carrito de helados y ordenó cada quien uno

Pasaron minutos y cada quien seguía en lo suyo asta que abraze muy fuerte a sasuke por la espalda a lo que sasuke se sonrojo

-q que p pasa sakura-chan-dijo sasuke sonrojado

-es que quise abrazar a mi mejor amigo –dije dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a mi amigo

Después de eso sasuke correspondió el abrazo a lo que ambos quedaron iguales

-sakura yo-murmuro sasuke pero alguien los interrumpió

-sakura hija tenemos que irnos –decía una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja conosida como nayeshko

-sasuke también tenemos que irnos ya –decía acompañada de nayeshko, mikoto

-Tsk en mal momento –susurre por lo cual sasuke me escucho

-jaja no te preocupes después hablaremos pequeña sakura-dijo sasuke acariciando su mejilla

-pequeña?, pero si ambos tenemos siete años –dije irónicamente

-pero yo soy mas grande que tu-dijo caminando alado de el con sakura

-hmp-

-ya te pareces a mi hermano-decía entre risas sasuke

-tu también lo usas muy seguido-dije contestándole

-prodigio de la familia uchiha –dijo sasuke con cara de fastidiado

Ambos partimos con nuestras madres a nuestros respectivos hogares

:::::: en la mansión Uchiha :::::

-i dime hijo como te fue en tu primer día en la academia-dijo fagaku uchiha, el líder de todo el poderoso clan. Un hombre completamente guapo , ojos oscuros cabello oscuro

-bien ota-san-dijo sasuke lanzando un kunai asía un árbol

-muy bien hijo sigue así y llegaras a ser igual de bueno que itachi-dijo fagaku serio

Las palabras de fabaku mataron a sasuke en ese momento.

Y es que tenia razón, si quería ser un gran shinobi tendría que ser como su hermano mayor, pero como si su padre no lo apoya y le restregad en la cara que es un inútil y no merece portar el símbolo del clan uchiha en su espalda

-Hmp padre, sasuke es igual de bueno que yo-dijo entrando un niño de unos 13 años, con ojos oscuros, ojeras marcadas, cabello oscuro atado con una coleta y lo que queda en la palabra hermoso conocido como Itachi uchiha el genio del clan

-ni-san –dijo sasuke llegando a su lado e itachi abrazándolo

-como te fue en la escuela pequeño ototo-dijo itachi con un tono paternal a lo que fagaku se marcho del lugar sin decir nada

-muy bien ni-san, sakura-chan y el dobe de naruto nos juntamos para pelear-dijo sasuke recordando que había ganado

-sakura haruno y el kyubi?-pregunto itachi con interés

-el no es el kyubi ni-san es mi amigo-reclamo sasuke

-jajaja ok perdón perdón sasuke-dijo itachi con diversión

-y ni-san sakura-chan que tipo de jutsu utiliza-pregunto sasuke

-jutsu? Queras decir línea sucesora ototo- corrigió itachi

-aaa hai-asintio sasuke

-pues los poderes de los haruno mas bien son como espirituales, realmente ellos no posen mucho un estilo de pelea amenos de que sea muy avanzado sus poderes como el señor zero haruno –dijo itachi

(Zero haruno es el padre de sakura y el líder del clan)

-sakura mas bien es como una futura sacerdotisa-hablo ahora mikoto

-okasa-repitieron los dos sorprendidos ya que no notaron su presencia

-sacerdotisa? Crei que esas mujeres con poderes espirituales ya no existían-dijo sasuke dudoso

-la familia haruno proviene de sacerdotisas muy poderosas, por eso son capases de predecir y purificar almas-dijo mikoto ya que sabia a la perfección el trabajo de su mejor amiga

-entiendo, así que sakura-chan es muy poderosa-dijo asombrado sasuke

-todavía le falta despertar sus habilidades como tu sasuke, pero estoy segura de que ustedes dos lo llegaran a ser –dijo mikoto con una cálida sonrisa

-hai –asintió sasuke

::::: en la mansión Haruno :::::

-otasa- grite para abrazar a mi padre que estaba sentado en su gran sillón

-hija, que bueno que te veo –dijo zero haruno, un hombre de cabello castaño, buen cuerpo, ojos color verde, líder de la familia y el mas fuerte de esta junto con su esposa nayeshko

-que sucede otasa-pregunte con curiosidad siendo cargada por mi papa

-nada, solo quería saber como le fue a mi princesa en su primer dia de clases-dijo zero muy cariñoso a lo cual a sakura se le iso una gran sonrisa

-muy bien papa, sasuke y yo jugamos un rato al igual que naruto-dije con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad- y hinata otra vez me molestaba

-uuuuuf-suspiro zero

-por que el clan hyuga nos odian papa-pregunte incrédula

-la verdad no tengo idea hija, pero tu nunca odies a nadie ya que si lo ases tu corazón se llenara de frivolidad y mi hermosa hija seria una decepción para nuestra familia –dijo zero con una cálida sonrisa

-no papa, yo no quiero ser una decepción para ti ni para mi mama-dije con tono de preocupación

-entonces si en verdad quieres que seas nuestro orgullo ayuda a los que te necesiten, piensa en los demás antes que ti, no seas orgullosa y mucho menos seas dura con las personas –dijo esto zero y le agarro con una manos su mejilla

-te lo prometo papa, siempre ayudare a los que me necesiten aun asi me odien-dije con mucha confianza a lo que note que papa se quedo en estado de shook

-jajajaja quien diría que mi pequeña hija seria asi de fuerte-decia orgulloso zero

-no soy fuerte, no asta que pueda ayudar a los que amo-dije con mas seguridad y bostezando

-bien pequeña flor es hora de que vallas a dormir-dijo zero cargándola en sus hombros

-papa, me enseñas a purificar las almas-dije ya que en verdad quería convertirme mas fuerte

-eso es algo que solo tu puedes descubrir pequeña flor –dijo zero con razón en sus palabras, ya que sus poderes se basaban en el corazón

-buuuu, esta bien-dije siendo acostada en una gran cama llena de peluches

-buenas noches sakura-dijo su padre para darle un beso en la frente y retirarse

-buenas noches ota-san-dije para quedar profundamente dormida

Pasaron unas largas semanas. Cada quien con sus respectivas actividades.

Las últimas lunas eran extrañas, color carmesí prediciendo en su interior y su alma una enorme perdida para el futuro. Nadie le tomaba importancia, mandaban fuerzas shinobis a investigar el extraño cambio de la luna pero no encontraban nada

::::: consejo de konoha ::::::

-y bien zero puedes notar alguna predicción o algo-pregunto el hogake con alguna esperanza

-lo lamento, ase tiempo que no funcionan nuestros poderes hokage-sama-dijo zero extrañado

-Tsk lo sabia el maldito clan Haruno no sirve para nada-dijo Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de hinata y el líder del clan

-No es eso hiashi es solo que nosotros no podemos predecir la vida, solo los acontecimientos futuros-dijo zero callando al líder hyuga

-pero la vida no proviene de la luna-dijo fugaku uchiha sacando a todos de sus conclusiones

-Tsk puede que alguien la este manipulando o su energía provenga de un humano con una gran energía –dijo el líder del clan nara

-no existe alguien que pueda absorver la energía de la luna para convertirla en uno mismo con su cuerpo –dijo zero inquieto

-tu familia puede que no zero-dijo el líder del clan hyuga irónicamente

-mi familia no puede, es poder de sacerdotismo o exorcismo pero mi familia ya no practica esas funciones –dijo zero teniendo la razón y un tanto inquietante por lo que sucedía

-Sakura que poderes pose-pregunto el hokage inquietante

-todavia no sabe manejar la purificación y la predicción, pero es imposible que mi hija sea la causante de esto-dijo zero ofendido

-puede que todavía no sepa pero es la futura heredera de tu clan, el único clan que puede causar tales cosas como almas –dijo el hokage razonando cada palabra

-sakura es hija de zero haruno el líder del clan poseedor de las almas y su madre es descendiente de poderes místicos al igual poseedora del sakeigan, el poder visual para manipular el cuerpo y alma de las personas o "cosas"-subrayo lo ultimo con un tono de ironia-es la primera haruno que pose estas dos habilidades así que no podemos descartarla

-Tsk no dejare que metan a mi hija en esto-grito desesperado zero para marcharse de ese lugar

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que zero se marcho y todos permanecían callados asta que alguien rompió el silencio

-ahí que matar a la pequeña haruno-dijo el líder Hyuga- la gran cantidad que en mana la luna es como un poderoso misil que puede destruir todo un continente si esto sigue así y la responsable morirá tarde o temprano –dijo sin exprecion en sus palabras

-no podemos aser tal cosa-grito fagaku con desesperación ya que zero antes que nada era su amigo

-y esperaremos a que todos mueran-dijo irónicamente el líder hyuga -Sakura será reconocida como la que salvo el país del fuego, si esta muere en nuestras manos

-NO NO PERMITIRE ESO HIASHI-dijo mas alterado fagaku

-Fagaku, tenemos que acerlo-dijo con pena el hokage

-no tenemos pruebas de que esa pequeña niña sea la causante de esto-dijo ahora el nara

-puedo ver atreves de mi byagukan y sakura haruno es la que ocasiona esto por su enorme energía guardada en su pequeño cuerpo-dijo el líder hyuga con cordura- a lo que esta controlando el poder de la enorme luna inconscientemente

-Lo lamento fagaku, pero la hija de tu amigo debe de morir por el bien del país y del continente-dijo el hokage serio pero con algo de pena en sus palabras

-Hmp maldito consejo, ni crean que yo los ayudare en esta masacre-dijo molesto a lo que se marcho del lugar

-cuando comenzamos con la eliminación del clan haruno-dijo con malicia en sus palabras el líder del clan hyuga

-mañana mismo-dijo el hokage con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su rostro

-perfecto-dijo el hyuga mas sonriente que nunca-"esas escoria de clan por fin se pudrirá en sus estúpidos poderes espirituales"

Mientras que por otro lado se encontraba sasuke y sakura jugando con jutsus que todavía no podían controlar muy bien

-sasuke-kun, sabes por que la luna esta de color rojo-dije inocentemente mientras que pateaba a mi amigo en el vientre

-no sakura-chan pero de seguro no es nada bueno-dijo sasuke ahora defendiéndose de el ataque de la chica

-quisiera poder purificar la luna para que no se vea así de roja-dije con un tono mas inocente

-tranquila sakura-chan de seguro tu padre puede aser eso-dijo sasuke para calmarla mas

-tienes razón sasuke-dije con seguridad parándome en frente de sasuke para en lugar de patearlo darle un cálido abrazo

El sin dudarlo lo correspondió y ambos se hundieron en tal abrazo, pero alguien los interrumpió empujando a sakura y dejándola en el piso

-Tsk deja de estar de arrastrada, quieres sakura-dijo una niña de cabello azulado y ojos perlas

-Auuccchh-me queje al ver que mi brazo sangraba

-Sakura estas bien-fue sasuke a su lado tratando de curarla

-no te preocupes sasuke-kun esto no es nada-dije conteniéndome las ganas de llorar

-eres tan torpe como siempre verdad? Haruno-dijo con malicia en sus palabras la hyuga

-hinata por favor deja de hacerme cosas malas-dije rompiendo el llanto a lo que sasuke se poso de mi lado

-tienes razón torpe-dijo hinata dándole la espalda y susurrando al- después de todo papa dijo que no estarías para mañana

Sasuke solo la cargo en su espalda para dirigirse a la mansión haruno

-tranquila sakura-chan después de todo hinata solo te odia por su familia pero estoy seguro de que su odio no es asía ti-dijo sasuke aun llevándola en la espalda

-gracias sasuke-le dedique una sonrisa para alejarnos del lugar de donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente

Pasaron minutos y sasuke llego a la mansión haruno tocando la puerta por lo que el que abrió fue el padre del uchiha y este se soprendio

-ota-san que ases aquí-dijo sasuke confundido y aturdido

-hijo no te preocupes estoy aquí para hablar con zero-dijo viendo a la pequeña niña que iva en la espalda de sasuke-que paso pequeña sakura?

-no se preocupes señor fagaku solo me tropese y sasuke fue muy amable en traerme a mi casa-dije poniéndome de pie para quedar al igual que sasuke

-hija me alegra que hayas llegado-dijo nayeshko abrazando a sakura mientras lloraba-me alegra que estés bien

-mama que sucede-pregunte incrédula ya que no era común ver a mi mami desesperada

-no nada hija, por que no van tu y sasuke al jardín y juegan un rato –dijo nayeshko abrazando a los dos pequeños niños como si fueran sus hijos

-esta bien-dijeron en unisono para irse

-por fin sasuke y sakura llegaron-dijo zero mas tranquilo

-no te preocupes zero nosotros protegeremos a tu familia a toda costa-dijo mikoto rompiendo el incomodo ambiente

-gracias mikoto pero no podemos involucrarlos, esta será una gran guerra si hiashi viene en un día de estos a atacar a mi hija –dijo zero con un gran suspiro- daremos nuestra vida para protegerla

-amigo estamos aquí para ayudarlos y no permitiremos que el consejo tome la vida de sakura como si fuera un juguete-dijo fagaku apoyando su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo y comprecion

-gracias fugaku, mikoto, pero como sabran esta guerra será de muerte y probablemente todo nuestro clan muera, no queremos que pase lo mismo con ustedes, tienen que vivir para sasuke e itachi-dijo nayeshko a punto de llorar

-nadie morirá asi que estamos seguros de que nosotros seremos los que ganaremos a ese estúpido consejo-dijo ahora molesto fagaku

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas discutiendo sobre el futuro uno de los poderosos clan del país del fuego. Coraje ira rencor pasaban por esa enorme sala, pero antes que nada dolor a la futura muerte. Sin duda tenían en cuenta que eso estaba perdido desde el principio pero matar a lo que mas aman era imposible.

Sus poderes eran para purificar pero como lograrlo con gente que no tiene corazón y no entiende el motivo de la vida, su verdadera razón de vivir y soñar se lo estaban quitando otras personas que no podían hacer nada solo observar como esa noche era la ultima que pasaban juntos. La ultima noche que veían a su pequeña hija crecer.

Mientras que por otro lado se encontraban mas fuerzas de konoha

-itachi tienes que asesinar a tu clan por triador-dijo danzo con un tono grave

-Hmp no puedo aser eso-decia el joven, lo que le pedían era absurdo, el jamás traicionaría a su familia y menos a sasuke

-esto no se trata de tu familia, sino de la aldea-dijo el hombre con mas autoridad-si en verdad eres un ninja de konoha mañana mismo ayudaras a la hiashi Hyuga a matar al clan haruno y al clan Uchiha

-Hmp lo lamento pero no are eso-dijo esto itachi y salió pero dos anbus de la fuerza militar lo acorralaron poniendo sus katanas en su cuello dejándole un pequeño hilo de sangre

-aslo o matare incluso a sasuke sin piedad-

Las palabras de danzo resonaban en su cabeza, no podía permitir que su pequeño hermano también muriera, el y su familia tenían experiencia de la vida pero su pequeño hermano no

-Hmp maldito, dejen a sasuke fuera de esto-dijo mas serio y profundo en sus palabras activando su poder visual el "Sharingan" dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos rojos

-asi que ese pequeño idiota es tu adoración, jajajaja que patético –reia sínicamente el hombre

-alguien como tu como pretende saber sobre el amor asia tu familia-dijo itachi encajándole un kunai a cada anbu y zafándose de su agarre-pero acepto solo si dejan intacto a sasuke

El ambiente se hacia pesado ambos con una muestra en la cara de disgusto

-jajaja de acuerdo Itachi Uchiha-dijo danzo teniéndole la mano-es un trato, mañana eliminaras al clan Uchiha el clan Haruno

-te equivocas, no are cosas mas graves, solo matare a mi clan dejare a sasuke vivo ese es el trato-dijo en seco serio-te parece

-bien bien con que elimines a todos esos insectos para el bien de konoha aceptare, además hiashi se encargara del clan haruno –dijeron para estrecharse la mano y salir cada quien a su camino

-mañana mismo abandonas la aldea cuando termines-dijo danzo dándole la espalda

-si-

La noche paso sin ninguna novedad, todos en la aldea dormían plácidamente excepto los tres grandes clanes de konoha

Ansiosos unos por el resultado y otros conmovidos por la muerte que vendrá.

El día raramente paso sin ningún movimiento asta que se acerco la "Noche"

Hiashi se dirigía cuidadosamente a la propiedad haruno que se encontraba en el oeste de la aldea. Mientras que por otro lado se encontraba Itachi entrando cuidadosamente a los territorios uchiha

Comenzó a matar a cada integrante de su clan empezando por sus tios y demás familiares. Dejando al ultimo a sus padres que no se encontraban en aquella enorme mansión sacándolo de quicio ya que sospechaba que se habían marchado con los Haruno

Por otro lado se encontraban Mikoto, Fagaku y Zero algo inquietos esperando una pequeña distracción

-Sakeigan!-dijo Nayeshko para que sus ojos se volvieran morados con líneas alrededor de ellas

-que vas aser amor-pregunto con cariño zero asia su esposa

-no permitiré que toquen a sakura y sasuke –dijo nayeshko comenzando a poner un protector de chakra en toda la casa-

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, miles de jutsus chocharon ante este escudo dejándolo inmóvil

-mier-no termino de decir fagaku al darse cuenta de que ya se habían infiltrado en la casa

-Tsk no dejaremos pasarlos mas de aquí –dijo zero parándose a lado de su esposa

-jajaja no te resista Zero y danos a la mocosa-dijo esto a punto de activar su byakugan pero Zero se lo impidió asiendo unos extraños sellos

-Extracion de chakra ¡PURIFICACION¡-al terminar de aser los sellos un chakra azul salía del líder hyuga por lo cual su crakra se iva eliminando poco a poco

-jaja esto todavía no es suficiente Juken –dijo esto y comenzo a atacar a Zero dejándolo tirado

-katon goukakyuu no jutsu-dijo fagaku al momento en que se iso una enorme bola de fuego

Al recibir el ataque hiashi quedo un poco lastimado pero comenzó con taijutsu quedando empatado con zero

Ambos eran conocidos por saber manejar el taijutsu de manera asombrosa

Por otro lado sakura y sasuke estaban escondidos en un sotano llorando por los grandes golpes que se escuchaban

-Tranquila sakura, papa y mama vencerán a esos tipos malos-dijo sasuke acariciándole la mejilla

-hai- asenti


	2. Realida y verdad

La pelea era dura, los lamentos que se escuchaban por la perdición de cada integrante tanto como de la familia hyuga como la Haruno. Todo se tornaba en color carmesil, la luna, la noche, el ambiente tétrico y doloroso por esos llantos de niños que estaban protegiendo nuestra familia

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el hyuga y el haruno eran sin duda de los combates mas impresionantes que se podían apreciar. Pero ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Uno por querer matar a sangre fría a su mayor odio y el otro por defender lo que mas amaba a "su pequeña flor"

-como es que resistes tanto Zero-dijo hiashi cayendo al piso

-no resisto por mi, lo ago por mis hijos, mi familia, mi clan-dijo Zero escupiendo sangre

-Tsk NO SEAS PATETICO Y VE LA MALDITA REALIDAD, TU ESTUPIDA MOCOSA ESTA PONIENDO EN RIESGO A TODOS LOS ALDEANOS-dijo exaltado Hiashi

-ella no aria algo asi-dijo zero con una sonrisa en la cara

-Maldito no permitiré que pongas en riesgo a mi "futura aldea"-dijo esto comenzando a golpear a el líder Haruno en sus puntos vitales

-Asi que de eso se trata todo-dijo Nayeshko seria y seca moviendo varias rocas en forma de caballeros

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver tal cantidad de energía y chakra maligno transmitía esa hermosa y frajil mujer

-Posesión de alma-susurro para que todos comenzaran a atacar bruscamente, pero sin lastimar al líder Hyuga

-Lo sabia tu eres descendiente de la familia Onaraku-dijo el tercer hokage entrando a la casa que asta ahora se había convertido en el centro de la batalla

-La familia Onaraku fue temida en tiempos atrás por sus posesiones de alma y su poder maligno para controlar almas y objetos. Un poder que con tan solo liberar su energía al 100 % podría llegar a matar. Pero fue eliminada por la resurrección de antiguos y poderosos shinobis-dijo el hokage serio

-esta muy informado Hokage-sama-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada

-tu eres descendiente de esa familia?-pregunto el hombre incrédulo

-se equivoca, yo fui la que mato a mi clan-dijo ahora cambiando su color de pelo blanco y sus ojos color morado, su mirada transmitía desesperación en quien los veía

Ante tal revelación todos se quedaron sorprendidos y atónitos. Esa mujer era conocida como una mujer dulce y amada por su esposo. La familia "sin problemas"

-Nayeshko-susurro su esposo

-pero no me juzguen por favor. Yo mate a mi clan ya que no permitiría que ellos sobresaltaran los limites de la vida-dijo la mujer comenzando a llorar-yo quería una vida para mis futuros hijos, una vida tranquila

Flash Black

-Nayeshko-hablo con voz fría un hombre de cabello castaño

-hai ota-san-dijo una pequeña niña de unos tres años de edad, cabello naranja y ojos color verde jade

-Tsk te he dicho que no te vallas de la casa a menos que yo te lo ordene-dijo para patearla

-g g gomen-dijo la niña comenzando a llorar

-no te disculpes. Un miembro de nuestra familia jamás pide perdón-dijo el hombre firme y con vos gruesa

-hai-asintio

-sigue con tu entrenamiento-dijo el hombre dándole la espalda

-pero no puedo liberar mi energía para pasarlo a objetos y mucho menos puedo encontrar y ver almas-dijo la niña reprochando

-NO DEJARE QUE TE RINDAS, ERES LA FUTURA HEREDERA DEL CLAN Y NO PUEDES SER TAN DEBIL-grito el hombre dejándola en pánico

-s s si-tartamudeo al darse cuenta de que si no cumplía con lo que debía ese temible hombre llamado padre la mataría

Cuatro largos años de entrenamiento, me había convertido en una persona muy fuerte tanto como para vencer a mi padre

-bien si que eres digna de ser mi hija-dijo el hombre sentado en un gran salón

-bien padre e cumplido con todo. Puedo hacer la resurrección de alma y de cuerpo, ahora si puedo mover arboles, rocas e incluso puedo deformar cascadas –dijo la pequeña niña de siete años de edad con un tono serio y seco

-bien creo que eres digna de merecer nuestro apellido asi que vete-ordeno el hombre a lo que la niña asintió

La noche se sentía insegura, con dolor, advirtiéndome del futuro y de los sucesos que vendrían pero no les ise caso. Tal vez es una de las razones de las cuales siempre me arrepentiré.

Pude escuchar rumores de que mi familia era temida y odiada por apoderarse de las almas indefensas y manipularlas pero eso no me causaba alboroto, lo que realmente detestaba era tener que soportar criticas, que la gente me temiera, me odiara, cuando en realidad yo nunca aria daño a alguien, quería paz armonía, un mundo del cual pudiera ser mas feliz y toda las impuresas se fueran. Pero escuche rumores de que avia un clan muy poderoso, procedente de las sacerdotisas y exorcistas; crei que yo podría encajar con ese grandioso clan y mi meta era encontrarlos, pero como me podrían aceptar si eran todo lo contario a mi y a mi familia , ellos purificaban almas mientras que nosotros las manipulamos a nuestro antojo.

Esa noche decidi salir a un hermoso festival que se encontraba en la aldea de la luz, vecino de la aldea de la muerte, crei encontrar un momento de paz, pero todo lo que veía era enfermizo, jente ebria, violenta y sobretodo estúpida, no podía creer que no existiera algo de armonía.  
mis pensamientos se nublaron al ver que un niño de la misma edad que yo estaba siendo asaltado. Sin dudarlo corri a ayudarlo, pero lo que pude notar es que los asaltantes eran ninjas renegados.  
No era gran problema para mi pero si mostraba mis poderes esa gente se daría cuenta de que soy un miembro de la familia "Onaraku ". pero a como estaba mi reputación ya no importaba si me temia después de que yo lo ayudara. Solo quería que fuera feliz y nunca recordara malos momentos

-mira que niña tan estúpida-dijo uno de los hombres con malicia en sus palabras

-Hmp-

-Pero tienes que admitir que la niña es bonita y en unos cuantos años nos puede servir-dijo otro hombre con tono de superioridad

-huye por f favor-susurro en niño que estaba atrás mio con mucho temor

-hmp estas personas no son buenas y no permitiré que te dañen-dije con confianza mostrándole una sonrisa a lo que los asaltantes no pasaron desapercibidos y me amenazaron con un kunai en el cuello

-deja de aserte la valiente mocosa-dijo con tono serio y molesto

-deja de acerte el idiota y suéltame o te matare-dije retándolo y activando mi Sakeigan sin que ellos lo notaran

-niña estúpida-dijo uno de los asaltantes para matarme pero nadie se espero es que el niño que se encontraba a mis espaldas estaba rodeado de un aura blanca

-sueltenla-dijo el niño con unos ojos serios y molestos

-vaya vaya vaya , asi que nos encontramos con un miembro del clan Haruno-dijo el hombre con interés

-c clan h haruno-susurre con imprecion

-sueltenla-dijo nuevamente pero ahora dejando ver su rostro aun mucho mas molesto

Ambos asintieron soltarme para ir directamente con el niño

-purificacion-susurro para que chakara azul saliera de su cuerpo, era un espectáculo hermoso, como si toda la malicia de esos hombres se fueran con todo ese chakra, pero ellos comenzaron a combulcionar a lo que pude notar que era demasiado para ellos

-los mataras-le dije con temor

-no te preocupes, yo nunca mataria a nadie-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera-solo quiero que aprendan su lección

Ambos hombres quedaron inconscientes a lo que me sorprendi, como es que ese pequeño niño pudo causar tanta paz en sus palabras, me acerque delicadamente a el para abrazarlo

-gracias-dije aun abrazandolo

-por que agradeces, yo debería de agradecerte-dijo soltándose del agarre para que ambos quedaran en frente

-nunca pude notar tanta paz en una agonizacion, es todo-dije dándole la espalda-eres del clan haruno verdad?

-hai-asintio-me llamo Zero Haruno y tu

-Yo yo m me llamo-dude en decírselo temia a que un clan como el suyo me criticara y me odiara después de decirle mi nombre

-vamos por favor dimelo-insistio

-soy Nayeshko Onaraku-dije para voltear a ver su exprecion, y definitivamente era como lo esperaba con imprecion, no note miedo pero su mirada de shock me lo dijo todo, trate de marcharme pero me agarro del brazo

-pude notarlo ase rato pero quería que tu especialmente me lo dijeras-me quede impresionada analizando todo asta que me di cuenta que seguía activado mi sakeigan

-entiendo-susurre-por que no me temes, sabes que mi clan es temido por matar a sangre fría y manipular su alma

-por que tu no eres asi-me dijo para dedicarme la mas sincera de sus sonrisas-cuando veniste en mi ayuda pude ver tu interior y note que tu interior estaba sufriendo, e eres realmente infeliz-me dijo a lo que me sorprendi

Miles de lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, como era posible que haya podido ver en mi interior cuando siempre me ignoraban me odiaban, en cambio el me dio un lugar en su corazón vio mi realidad para convertirla en la suya

-no no soy infeliz-dije mintiendo, no quería que sintiera lastima de una persona tan miserable como yo

-no tienes que mentir, provengo de un clan el cual puede ver el interior de las personas, antes que nada purificarlas con mi confianza no necesariamente con mis poderes-dijo dedicándome miles de sonrisas

-tu clan y el mio son totalmente diferentes-le dije seria

-diferentes? –se pregunto a el mismo-nadie es diferente, todos sentimos, pensamos, sufrimos asi que eso nos ase a todos iguales

-tu no entiendes-le dije para que una lagrima pasara por mi mejilla

-si entiendo-dijo asiendo un puchero-entiendo que quieres ser mi amiga

Me sorprendió su aclaración. No podía creer que era lo que me decía, acaso era eso lo que buscaba desde un principio "UN AMIGO"

Sonreí ante su aclaración

-entonces que dices nayeshko, quieres ser mi amiga?-dijo estirándome la mano

-y yo s si-dije insegura-pero tu clan no dejare que yo me acerque ati

-mi clan?, mi clan es el que me a enseñado todas estas cosas-dijo sonriendo inocentemente

-mi familia nunca dejara que me acerque ati-dije seria y seca

-podemos vernos a escondidas-

-esta bien-no dude en decirle, me sentía feliz de tener alguien conmigo, desconfie un poco, tenia miedo a que lo dañaran pero me e dado cuenta de que me tengo que arriesgar y perder muchas cosas para alcanzar mejores

-Gracias nayeshko-chan-me abrazo fuertemente a lo que asentí

-Zero-kun-le dije con miedo-podemos guardar en secreto nuestra amistad

-por que nayeshko-chan-pregunto incrédulo

-mi padre dice que los vínculos son un estorbo, por eso nunca me dejo tener un amigo con el cual reir y llorar, ahogar mis penas y yo ayudarlo en las suyas, me pricione en una cajita de cristal el cual nunca podría salir, asi que si el se entera de que esa cajita se rompió no dudara en e n m matarte-dije con temor lo ultimo

-entonces tendrá que vencer nuestra gran amistad-dijo estrechando su mano con la mia para después depositarme un beso en la mejilla a lo que sentí que mis mejillas ardían

Pasaron semanas, meses, años, perdia la cuenta después de tanto tiempo de amistad con Zero

Pude sentir felicidad y tranquilidad con el, me sentía contenta una emoción que asia que mi corazón colapsara de felicidad, tengo quince años de edad y puedo decir que estos ocho años con Zero han sido los mejores años de toda mi existencia.

Salía a escondidas de las propiedads Onaraku para que nadie se diera cuenta de que me quedaba de ver con Zero

Esa tarde sentí como una precion se apoderaba de mi pecho, pero no era como cuando pasaba tiempo con Zero era mas bien como inquietud, precentia que algo iva mal, que todo se perdería pero no entendía la razón, solo me dedicaba a ignorar y apresurarme a ver con Zero

Mi cuerpo era muy cambiado, ahora tenia mas curvas, mis pechos abian crecido, mi cabello era largo que me quedaba asta los muslos atado con una liga, mi vestimenta era de un kimono de seda

Me volvi mas frajil y humana gracias a mi mejor amigo Zero

-Zero-kun-grite para abrazarlo y que los dos calleramos

-jajajajajajjaja Nayeshko-chan –comenzó a reir para agarrar unos de mis mechones y pasarlo por mi oreja

-siempre tan impuntual como siempre-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hmp sabes que es difícil salir de mis terrenos –le dije para excusarme

-jaja no te preocupes lo bueno es que estas aquí a mi lado-dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla

-Zero yo yo-dije tratando de decir

Estuve a punto de terminar de decirle a Zero lo que sentía pero fue inútil, alguien nos interrumpió agarrándome fuertemente de el cuello del kimono para después aventarme y dejarme a largos metros de Zero a lo que pude notar que el le molesto. Cuando quise ver quien era el que me había echo eso alse la vista pero me encontré con mi padre, la persona a la que menos me quería encontrar estando con Zero. Sabia de lo que era capaz asi que corri enfrente de Zero defendiéndolo de cualquier ataque pero este frucio el seño a lo que supuse que estaba mucho mas que molesto

-Quitate nayeshko-me ordeno con un tono tenebroso

-No padre-rete posicionándome enfrente a un estilo de pelea

-Tsk te dije que los vínculos asen débil a las personas y aun asi me retas, que estúpida eres hija-dije el hombre asiendo varios sellos

-no es estupides y mucho menos debilidad, es algo que tu no podras entender-dije con lagrimas en los ojos a los que el noto y sonrio

-una hija mia llorar?, eso si que es patético. Sakeigan ¡!-dijo para que sus ojos se volvieran color morado y con pequeñas rayas alrededor-posesión de objetos-dijo en susurro para que un árbol tomara forma de un hombre con una enorme espada que por lo visto aquella espada si podía causar gran daño

-hmp te olvidas de que yo también puedo hacer eso padre-dije con tono de superioridad-Resureccion de muertos-grite para que todas las animas que se encontraban en aquel lago se desprendieran y tomaran forma de lo que anteriormente eran

-n no a agan esto p porfavor-tartamudeaba Zero con miedo en lo que venia

-Hmp hija asi que te relacionaste con un Haruno-dijo el hombre entre risas-si que eres patética sabes bien que ellos son lo contrario a nosotros

-Te equivocas padre, nadie es diferente a nosotros, todos sentimos, vivimos, TODO SOMOS IGUALES-dije para comenzar a llorar

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDA, NOSOTROS PROVENIMOS DE UN CLAN SUPERIOR A LOS HUMANOS, SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE JUZGAMOS LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE-dijo enojado aquel temible hombre

-QUIEN DEMONIOZ TE CREES PARA DECIDIR LA VIDA DE LOS DEMOS-dije aun mas enojada-ATAQUEN

Las animas que habían formado su cuerpo anterior comenzaron a atacar con todas sus habilidades que cuando estaban vivoz pero esto era demasiado. Aquel cuerpo que formo "ese" hombre con arboles padecía de un enorme poder espiritual y de chakra ¿Cómo era posible que un objeto asi tuviera tanto poder? ¿Cómo permitir que mi padre jusge a las personas y las mate como si fuera un "dios"? eso sin duda es imperdonable. 15 años de entrenamiento solo para matar personas y aserles saber que yo era la diosa, sin duda es lo mas absurdo que escuche decir de mi padre

Pero el tenia la ventaja, mis animas se fueron debilitando, quedando en agonizacion y dolor mas del que pudo ver antes de su muerte ¿y yo estaba causando tanto dolor?

Toda mi energía se extingio para que el tomara la ventaja y corriera rápidamente asia mi y por fin eliminarme de este podrido mundo

Pude notar que venia con la intención de acecinarme solo me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos y esperar aquel golpe que me llevaría a donde pertensco pero nunca llego, abri mis ojos y me encontré con la imagen mas horrible que pudo existir.

Zero interponiéndose, sangrando, dejando ver su hermoso y pacifico rostro

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-grite decesperada al ver el caer su cuerpo-por que lo isiste-le pedia una explicación estando a su lado

-Yo odio l las p peleas-tartamudeo débilmente

-jajajaja que persona tan admirable, morir personalmente en las manos de su DIOS –dijo el hombre con burla a lo que iso que un aura oscura saliera de mi cuerpo

Pude notar que con cada paso que daba la vida se iva extingiendo, los pagaros que se encontraban a lado mio se ivan muriendo, los arboles, las plantas, todo TODO SE EXTINGIA POR MI CULPA

Pero la ira por lastimar al "amor de mi vida" a la única persona que me acepto tal y como soy es algo que no soportare

El único apoyo que e tenido , la única persona que se preocupo por mi, que me ayudo, que lloro mis lagrimas, estaba siendo envuelto en un liquido carmesí que no podía detene y todo esto por mi culpa, por esos estúpidos vinvulos que me isieron débiles y que por ello estoy perdiendo a la persona que mas quiero y admiro

-maldito-susurre en voz baja- TE MATARE –

-intentalo –me reto con una sonrisa triunfante

-perdicion del vivir-dije a lo que mis ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre. Sabia lo que esa técnica era capaz de aser pero no pensé en el después, en las arrepenticiones, ya lo avia echo

Mi padre fue envuelto en una enorme aura morada a lo que fue llevado a un mundo paralelo muriendo de la peor manera, siendo torturado , aniquilado, como miles de las almas que yo tenia lo mataban sin piedad destruyéndolo poco a poco y con un gran rencor en sus golpes, cada uno dándole en puntos vitales, unos usaban taijutsu otros armas ninjas y otros simplemente genjutsu

Cada uno de sus guerreros venían con intención de matarme pero los aniquilaba a todos con tan solo se me acercaran

Mi poder aumento a un grado inimaginable, ¿una persona que solo buscaba la paz puede matar a sus familiares sin sentir alguna pena? ¿Por qué lo ago? ¿ellos merecen morir en mis manos? Las preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y todos estaban muertos, el único gesto que utilizaba era una sonrisa complacida y llena de odio

Recordé a mi amigo y fui corriendo asia el, me di cuenta de que su pulso era muy débil pero no lo dejaría en esas condiciones, asi que me dirigi a llevarlo a la aldea oculta entre las hojas conocida por " konoha" no era mucho la distancia ya que la aldea de la luz quedaba muy cerca de Konoha.

Lo puse en mi espalda y comenza a correr recordando que deje atrás a mi "familia" muerta, pero en este punto ya no me importaba lo único que quería era salvar a la persona mas importante para mi

Tarde alrededor de unas cuantas horas. Aun me preguntaba como Zero se las ingeniaba para venir solo a verme a pesar de que el recorrido era algo cansado

Me guarde nuevamente mis preguntas y llegue a la puerta principal de Konoha, estaba abierta y en ellas abian dos anbus vigilando. Eran las dos de la mañana era obvio que tenían que andar vigilando por si algún intruso enemigo quería entrar

-Identifíquese por favor –me pidió uno de los anbus

-Tsk lo lamento pero debo de llevar rápidamente a Zero a donde esta su clan-dije tratando de esquivarlos

-el prodigio del clan Haruno?-se preguntaron mas a ellos que a mi

-Si-dije cortante

-Hmp esta muy delicado, casi no siento su pulso –dijo un hombre tomándole pulso desde donde se encontraba, pude notar que era un ninja sensorial

-Esta bien pudes pasar pero uno de nosotros de escoltara-dijo el otro anbu con mas calma-VAMOS

Solo me dispuse a seguirle pasaron unos minutos y pudo observar que esa aldea realmente era hermosa aun estando de noche. Llegamos a los territorios Haruno y era sorprendente, era un grandísimo terreno incluso mas grande del que vivía yo anteriormente

-Quienes son ustedes-dijo un guardia que se encontraba en la puerta para entrar a la mansión Haruno –Tsk señor Zero

-por favor ayúdele –dije suplicando a lo que asintió y me dejo entrar

-Hijooo-grito una exaltada y hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros

-que le a sucedido-me pidió una explicación a lo que asentí

-lo ataco mi padre-dije sincera, no podía ocultar mi realidad y si me ivan a mandar a la cárcel era lo mejor

-pero si tu padre lo irio por que estas ayudando a mi hijo-pregunto con preocupación mientras enmanaba chakra verde en el pecho de Zero

-por que Zero-kun es mi amigo y y yo lo amo mas q que a n nadie-tartamudee empezando a romper el llanto

-no te preocupes pequeña pronto solucionaremos esto, por mientras ve a que te curen yo me encargare de Zero-dijo con un tono maternal

-no gracias, quiero quedarme aquí asta que Zero se recupere-dije con seguridad

-pequeña como te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad sin voltear a verme

-Nayeshko Onaraku-dije temerosa por ver su reacción, pero esta era con tristesa y dolor al escucharlos supuse que eran malas noticias para ella asi que decidid voltear mi rostro

-asi que eres posedora del Sakeigan?-pregunto con cuiosidad

-si-conteste cortante

-tal vez me puedes ayudar a que Zero se recupere-dijo con un tono mas elevado

-COMO?-pregunte con ancias

-tu Sakeigan puede manipular almas asi que trata de manipular el alma de Zero mientras yo lo purifico-dijo con seguridad

-"nose a que viene esto pero no puedo perder tiempo, mejor ago lo que me pide" esta bien, Sakeigan-mis ojos se tornaron morados

Pronto comenze a manipular su alma, pude darme cuenta de que su alma era tan pura y limpia nunca crei que alguien llegase a ser asi

-purificacion de alma-dijo en voz baja la mujer

-crei que la purificación de alma es para atacar-dije dudosa

-realmente lo usamos para atacar ya que se elimina todo lo malo de la persona que esta siendo purificada dejándolo débil, pero solo es eso purificación, estoy limpiando toda la malas energias que tiene adentro-dijo concentrada en su trabajo

-entiendo-dije en seco

Pasaron quince minutos desde que nos encontramos asi y ambas nos estábamos cansado, no entendía por que ya que yo siempre avia sido una persona que aguanta muchas cosas asta que la hermosa mujer hablo

-le estamos pasando chakra a Zero-dijo afirmando a mi cansancio

No dije nada , solo comprendi que yo lo manipulaba para que aguantara todo lo que le dabamos

-terminamos, dijo agotada y sudando frio-

-ya esta bien?-pregunte con preocupación

-si pequeña no te preocupes solo tiene que descansar-

-entonces yo puedo llevarlo a su habitación, nomas digame donde esta porfavor-dije cargándolo en mi espalda, se veía tan lindo y frágil

-sigueme por favor-dijo un poco cansada

-si-

Llegamos a un gran cuarto decorado con un hermoso paisaje, era tan hermoso, todo lo contrario a mi habitación llena de colores oscuros y opacos

Vi su gran cama y lo puse con delicadeza para acariciar su mejilla a lo que un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi . Zero siempre era el que me protegía y ahora yo lo veía tan indefenso

-puedes quedarte con nosotros todo lo que gustes-dijo la amable mujer

-pero yo- no termine de decir ya que fui interumpida

-as sufrido mucho y lo menos que podemos aser por ti es ofrecerte un verdadero hogar-llego acariciándome la mejilla- puedes quedarte con nosotros y ser una Haruno aremos creer que el Sakeigan es de nuestro clan y asi podras utilizarlo libremente, además no muchos saben cualos son los clanes espirituales en estas épocas-dijo con gracia lo ultimo

-m mi familia irió a su hijo y me esta ofreciendo que me quede con ustedes?-pregunte irónicamente

-si-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa-puedo notar paz en tu interior, todos en algún momento merecemos paz no cres?

-p pero-

-por favor asi Zero y tu nunca se separaran-dijo con una cara picara

-"Zero y yo juntos? Es lo que realmente deseo estar con Zero para siempre" d de acuerdo-dije con inseguridad

-Bien desde ahora eres Nayeshko Haruno-sonrio complacida

Fin de Flash Back

Lose me quieren matar xD por como trate a hinata pero tienen que tener en cuenta de que necesito a uno de los clanes mas fuertes para que la historia tome color

Por favor dejen Reviews


End file.
